Mal tercio
by vanross
Summary: el amor no es facil, mas aun si tienes trios


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a S. meyer, no busco dinero, no busco nada mas que liberar una idea que llevo dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

- mayores de 16 años

- no tengo predilección por alguna pareja en especial.

- aqui edward/nessie, no es incesto, así que pueden sacar eso de su cabeza XD

Tengo un plan fijo para cada personaje, tengo claro el final, pero el trayecto a el puede cambiar, serán 10 capítulos.

IMPORTANTE

**Los Cullen, Edward, Jane, y Alec**

**Las Brandon, Bella, Alice, Nessie**

**Los McCarty, Emmett y Jake**

**Los Hale, Jasper y Rosalie**

* * *

Capítulo I

- _La niña Prodigio_ -

Estaba tendida en su confortable cama, con la cabeza cubierta por su almohada e intentando no respirar, si creyeran que estaba muerta no seria tan malo.

- Levántate ya, ¡prometiste acompañarme no te puedes negar! -le gritaba una chica baja de estatura, con los brazos en jarra- volveré en cinco minutos y si no estas de pie, atente a las consecuencias -amenazo

- como digas hermana -respondió con voz queda, se revolvió bajo sus mantas, permaneció mirando al techo por unos instantes, donde tenia un afiche de el actor del momento, podría mirarlo por horas, no recordaba haber prometido a su hermana mayor acompañarla a ir de compras, ni siquiera sabia que pintaba ella ahí, talvez rosalie murió, y no tenia con quien mas ir.

Se incorporo quedando sentada y vio a su alrededor, su cuarto era un desastre, había ropa en una esquina, ya había olvidado cuando tiempo estaba ahí, nota mental: ordenar su cuarto si no quería que su madre la castigara, la puerta de su ropero estaba semi abierto, donde un corpiño azul colgaba

- ¿como llegaste ahí? -pregunto en voz alta al objeto ladeando un poco la cabeza esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, no era una amante del orden, pero era un extraño lugar para que permaneciera su corpiño, alejo las mantas y se levanto de un salto, un horrible dolor de cabeza la atravesó al instante, el cual hizo que dijera todos los insultos que su inocente mente conocía, escenas de la noche anterior comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, y un simple - oh - salio de su boca, con una sonrisa torcida ahora recordaba como su corpiño había llegado a ese sitio, volteo a su cama, no había nadie ahí- debe haberse ido en la noche -pensó, si su madre se enterara que metió a un chico en la noche la castigaría una vez mas, nota mental: no meter a chicos a casa durante la noche, no beber mas, ordenar su cuarto.

Camino con parsimonia al baño, se dirigió a la ducha para abrir el paso de agua y comenzó a quitarse su ropa, desperezándose miro al espejo, su cuello tenia unas pequeñas marcas - _demonios_-dijo, acercándose mas al espejo vio marcas de dientes en su hombro - _esta loco_-cerciorándose de mas partes de su anatomía en busca de recuerdos de la noche anterior, su reflejo mostró a una chica de cabello castaño con rizos en las puntas cercano a un color cobrizo, tenia ojos azules, de piel blanca, mostraba unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, tenia aspecto cansado, se alejo, ya estaba lista para tomar una relajante ducha caliente.

- nessie, ¿estas lista? - vio a una chica que sonreía radiante de pelo corto y oscuro, ojos azules, y te baja estatura, su hermana mayor, que la esperaba fuera del baño

- ¿cuando te lo prometí? -le pregunto cansada, viendo la ropa que su hermana eligió

- cuando anoche hiciste mucho escándalo con tu amigo y tuve que cubrirte con papá para que no escuchara -respondió tranquila, ness dejo de vestirse para mirarla sorprendida

- ¿de verdad? -pregunto incrédula, al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos agrego soltó una carcajada- no recuerdo nada, por lo menos, ¿era guapo?

- no lo vi, solo escuche muchas cosas perturbadoras

- no recuerdo su cara, solo recuerdo... -se freno al notar lo que diría y un profundo sonrojo cubrió su rostro-. Partes borrosas... si - se corrigió

- ay hermanita, soy yo, no la _mojigata_de bella, cuéntame todo -dijo insinuante

- bella no es mojigata -dijo molesta-, y no te contare, son cosas personales -agrego tajante

- eres tan odiosa -le contesto rodando los ojos- apresúrate quiero ir hoy.

Agradecía haberse puesto calzado cómodo, llevaban horas dando vueltas por las tiendas, llevaba cargando 5 bolsas, las otras estaban en el auto, tenia hambre, tenia un poco de frió, pero no diría lo ultimo, eso significaría mas horas de compras, las amaba, pero con cualquier persona excepto Alice, quien compra como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, vio como familias, amigos, parejas, estaban cómodos en sus sillas en el patio de comida, con un suspiro continuo siguiendo a su hermana, veía el patio con aire soñador, volvió su vista a alice, y parecía el infierno, le causo gracia sus pensamientos, patio igual paraíso, alice igual infierno, si pusieras a unos pequeños cuernos en su cabeza parecería un duendecillo malvado de la televisión, los que parecen que están en una fiesta mientras torturan a sus victimas, hasta el diablo la mandaría al paraíso solo para deshacerse de ella, lo volvería loco, luego dios... no se que haría con ella, talvez quiebre la cuenta bancaria de dios, si es que tiene una, lo único que le quedaría seria el purgatorio, y con ella en el, se convertiría en el nuevo infierno, el diablo quedaría cesante, si supieran que ella los recibiría, seguro no habrían mas suicidas, y muchos vivirían felices sus vidas.

Alice no era mala, solo estaba un poquito loca, _¿un poquito?_le pregunto otra voz en su cabeza, bueno, si le quitas su obsesión por las compras, es una persona fabulosa, era una persona culta, tiene muchos amigos, es muy sociable, tiene una alegría contagiosa, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas, cuando escucho su celular, por el tono, ya sabia quien era

- Hola amor -contesto con tono juguetón

- ¡Nessie! -le respondió una voz femenina alarmada-. Lo siento, acabo de despertar, ¿estas bien? -dijo rápidamente

- si jane, estoy bien, ¿por que preguntas?- pregunto curiosa

- anoche te perdí de vista, te estuve buscando, luego no me acuerdo, y ¡acabo de despertar!, no tengo idea que paso anoche -continuo hablando rápidamente

- yo tampoco recuerdo mucho, ¿hablaste con alec? talvez él recuerdo algo, juro no volver a tomar nunca mas -recibió una carcajada desde su hermana a quien miro ceñuda y de su amiga por el teléfono

- amiga, no mientas ¿con quien estas?

- con Alice, me chantajeo para que la acompañara de compras

- ¿con que?

- al parecer anoche arme una fiesta con alguien en mi cuarto y me cubrió con papá, pero no recuerdo con quien fue, talvez hasta es todo mentira

- conociéndote... -dejando a la imaginación.

- ¡Jane! -reclamo- soy mas buena que tú.

- claro amiga, ¿que harás hoy?

- no se, cuando alice me libere, me daré una vuelta por tu casa... nos -corrigió al ver que alice se auto invito

- edward no esta

- edward no esta -le dijo a su hermana.

- amor, ven pronto ¡te extraño! -dijo con exageración, tenían un juego que consistía en tratarse como novias- creo que alec esta muerto

- oh, despiértalo amor, no me extrañes voy por ti

- rápido, ¡nos vemos! -se despidió jane

- bye -cortando la llamada

- no es lindo que se llamen así, yo no hago eso con rose, pareciera que son lesbianas -dijo con asco, nessie se freno y jalo a alice por un brazo para que la mirara

- es mi novia y que tienes contra las lesbianas -le dijo con ímpetu, los ojos de alice se abrieron por completo, nessie se relajo y soltó una carcajada- que tonta eres, jane no es mi novia

- ¡idiota! -dando saltitos- me asustaste, vi mi vida pasar, ¡¿que hago yo con una hermana lesbiana?! Nunca hagas eso otra vez -siguió caminando con la cabeza en alto-. Ya vamonos

Con Alice disgustada pudo volver a la tranquilidad de su mente, donde la imaginaba a como una futuro demonio, donde podía conducir, eso la trajo otra vez a la realidad, vio el _porsche_de su hermana, amarillo, tan llamativo como ella, le quedaba menos de un año para conseguir su permiso aunque aun no tenia visto auto, talvez le cederán el auto de Alice, y a ella le compren otro, no sabia como siempre sus padres le cumplían todos sus caprichos, otra injusticia divina, ella era la hija menor, se supone que debía ser la hija consentida, pero siempre fue Alice, no era algo que le molestara, mas bien le era curioso, ella lo prefería así, siendo a veces ignorada, cumplía lo que debía cumplir para pasar desapercibida, creía que solo la notaban en su casa cuando querían regañarla, si hacia cosas buenas, nadie la felicitaba, nadie le preguntaba, era solo una mas en su casa, podría pasar por mueble, la sombra de sus hermanas mayores, las perfectas.

- ...alec de ti ¿no crees?, ness, ¿me estas escuchando? -le picaba Alice, se dio cuenta que estaban fuera de la mansión Cullen,

- si, te escucho

- ¿no lo crees?

- oh si, si lo creo -respondió autómata- ya me voy, que lo pases bien -se ajusto su bolso y bajo del auto

- ¡chao! -grito alice, y acelero.

- ¡Nessie! -la llamo una chica de su edad, de cabello castaño, y piel nívea, camino rápidamente hasta la entrada, vio sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes-. ¿Como estas?

- me duelen los pies -dijo con desgano- ¿y tu?

- tengo una jaqueca fatal -llevándose una mano a la cabeza- pero mucho mejor que mi hermano

- lo ultimo que recuerdo, es que estaba vomitando

- ¡Que vergüenza! que iran a decir el lunes -

- tu no estabas mucho mejor que él, según recuerdo y dirán lo mismo que siempre, que son unos alcohólicos, drogadictos y delincuentes.

- oh, claro tu eres la perfección ambulante -dijo burlona

- obvio, y ya déjame pasar -observo el recibidor buscando algún cambio, pero todo seguía como lo recordaba, no es que llevara mucho tiempo fuera de su segunda casa, solo que era observadora- vamos a despertarlo

- su habitación apesta... el apesta -la siguió corriendo por las escaleras, subieron hasta el tercer piso, y entraron sin golpear a la habitación

- aun no entiendo como llega hasta aquí cuando esta tan borracho que ni puede caminar -entro hablando fuerte, para despertarlo, se subió a la cama quedando de pie

- tiene un don -dijo jane subiéndose a la cama y comenzaron a saltar- yo nunca llego mas allá de la sala –dijo riendo

- talvez le lleva toda la noche arrastrarse por las escaleras

- ¡¡¡¡basta!!!! -grito una voz ronca, nessie se soltó y se acostó sobre él notando la pestilencia a alcohol que tenia

- amor apestas, vamos levántate te tengo una sorpresa -le dijo intentando meter sus manos bajos las mantas pero el estaba tapado hasta la cabeza

- mentira, váyanse -contesto cubriéndose aun mas si era posible, mientras su gemela, lo destapaba por los pies - ¡jane! te pateare -amenazo

- te acusare -dijo tranquila, mientras continuaba intentando destaparlo- vamos levántate

- ¿para que? ¿Que van a hacer? -dijo la voz

- lo que tu quieras -dijo nessie coqueta, el ser del cual provenía la voz se quedo quieto, se destapo lentamente, un chico muy parecido a Jane apareció, solo que su color de pelo era mas oscuro, estaba... deplorable, miro analizando a nessie- ¡estas horrible! -ella le grito

- no grites, me duele la cabeza -dijo alec cubriéndose nuevamente

- jane deja que entre luz -dijo nessie mientras se recostaba junto al chico abrazándolo, jane fue hasta las ventanas y abrió todas las cortinas con un botón

- como las odio -dijo el chico resentido, luego de unos instantes agrego- ness me ahogas.

- lo siento -se reacomodo dejando que entrara aire por un pequeño agujero por entre las tapas-. ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? -nadie respondió- ¿puedes tener dignidad y destaparte? -le dijo molesta, él en respuesta le dio un ligero golpe y luego se destapo, el chico tenia los ojos verdes como su hermana, quedo sentado, apoyándose en el respaldo de su cama, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera dormido.

- no quiero hacer nada, quiero dormir -dijo quejumbroso

- pero amor, quiero hacer algo -le dijo, también mantenía el juego de tratarse como novios con el y pasando un brazo por su espalda lo abrazo- y deberías bañarte, apestas –besandolo en su mejilla

- si no te gusta vete -dijo el apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la chica, con los ojos cerrados

- podríamos hacer una piscinaza -dijo jane sugerente

- es invierno jane -dijo alec

- vamos a comer algo entonces, y luego veremos -opino la gemela

- ¿y al cine? estrenaron una película, yo los invito

- si no es romántica voy -dijo el chico abriendo bien los ojos por primera vez, soltó a la chica y se desperezo- me duele la espalda, ¿que paso anoche? -pregunto confundido

- ¿tu tampoco recuerdas? -rió jane

- no, ni se como llegue aquí -respondió, se puso de pie lentamente, era unos 15 centímetros mas alto que su hermana

- eras nuestra ultima esperanza, mi hermana me chantajeo porque según ella metí a alguien a mi cuarto en la noche -dijo nessie inocentemente con los ojos abiertos mostrando sorpresa, los gemelos la miraron luego se miraron entre ellos y soltaron una carcajada

- mejor me voy a bañar -dijo alec dirigiéndose a su baño mientras seguía riendo- apesta a mentiras

- ¿te dijo algo tu mamá? -pregunto la gemela, tomando el brazo de nessie

- no, aun no se entera -dijo mirando al suelo cogio una de los pantalones de Alec y lo ordeno- tampoco creo lo haga -dijo sonriendo, volviendo a bajar la mirada ordenando la ropa de su amigo- ¿crees que estoy mal? -le pregunto con voz tensa

- no vuelvas a hacerlo -tomo otra vez el brazo, y lo miro, una herida profunda, tenia una cicatriz fresca, varias cicatrices por cortes estaban ocultos bajo sus pulseras- me duele que lo hagas -pasaron varios minutos, jane observando mientras nessie ordenaba la ropa tirada en un silencio cómodo.

- ya no apesto -dijo alec saliendo del baño con una toalla a la cintura y otra al hombro, para sus quince años su cuerpo estaba tonificado, ahora ya no era el chico con el pelo revuelto, sudado, deplorable que salio de su cama. Las niñas dejaron su seriedad de lado y sonreían felices

- vístete rápido -dijeron a coro

- entonces váyanse -las dos rodaron los ojos- no me vestiré con ustedes aquí

- no tienes algo interesante que ver -dijo jane, alec la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, apuntándole con un dedo dispuesto a rebatirle, pero luego movió la mano restándole importancia-. Hasta tu lo crees -dijo riendo

- tu tampoco tienes algo interesante que ver -contraataco

- soy tu hermana no debo tener algo interesante para ti, incestuoso -dijo con tono sabiondo

- si no lo fueras tampoco lo tendrías, estas muy flaca, y mírate ese pelo -le dijo burlón- parece paja y se reconocer a alguna mujer guapa frente a mi, y tu -apuntando con el dedo su cuerpo- no lo eres -la chica se sonrojo ligeramente, pero alzando el mentón, le miro con desden, tomo una almohada y se la lanzo fuertemente

- ¡mi pelo no es una paja! -le grito furiosa, mientras tomaba mas almohadas para lanzarle, consiguiendo que Alec saliera corriendo ajustándose su toalla, ella miro a su compañera- ¿no parece paja cierto? -le pregunto preocupada tomándose mechones de su melena.

- no, esta lindo -le dijo dulce

- ¡esta feo! -le grito su hermano desde su vestidor

- ¡cállate! -respondió, se levanto hasta llegar a un mueble, abrió un cajón y revolvió todo rápidamente buscando algo hasta que lo encontró, era una bolsita con algo verde en su interior- tu no digas nada, se lo merece- dijo susurrando a su amiga, mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación con la bolsa.

- alec ¿nos acompañaras a la fiesta de jake? -pregunto nessie buscando conversación

- sips

- ¿llevaras a claire?

- nops

- ¿porque?

- terminamos

- ¿porque?

- me aburrió

- eres malo -camino hasta el vestidor y lo vio buscando una remera, llevaba un jeans negro, con zapatillas, estaba desnudo arriba, se acerco para ayudarle- ¿quien termino?

- yo, era muy insistente, me canse de ella -tomando una remera roja y probándosela- lloro como loca anoche -abriendo los brazos en una pregunta silenciosa por si se veía bien, ella asintió

- que malo eres -dijo apoyándose contra la pared

- no lo soy -quedando frente a ella cruzado de brazos, alzando una ceja

- si lo eres -sonriendo ligeramente

- ¿y jane? -viendo a su alrededor- seguro fue a arreglarse su pelo -soltando una carcajada

- ves, hasta eres malo con tu hermana -dijo riendo, se quedaron observando unos instantes en silencio- si fuéramos novios y te cansaras de mi, ¿terminarías así como nada? -pregunto rehuyendo sus ojos, mirando las zapatillas de él, tocándose los dedos, él se sorprendió y quedo mudo un rato, miro incomodo en todas direcciones, suspirando dijo.

- sabes que no -con voz ronca, el aire de pronto se volvió tenso, nessie lo miro de reojo y vio que la miraba fijamente, estaban cerca, el había bajado los brazos unas de sus manos estaban muy cerca de tocarse, sentía que le faltaba aire, desvió la mirada y movió los brazos para quitarse la tensión, se alejo un par de pasos buscando algo con que distraerse, saliendo del vestidor

Él la miraba en su trayecto sin perder movimiento alguno de su cuerpo, nessie era guapa, muy guapa, tal como había dicho antes, sabia reconocer a una cuando la tenia en frente, pero era su amiga eterna, a veces llegaban a esas situaciones especialmente cuando estaban a solas, alguno decía algo comprometedor y los dos se volvían tensos, esperando algo, pero ninguno sabia lo que era, tampoco querían analizarlo en profundidad, claro que ellos se han besado, un beso era solo un beso, pero nunca han pasado de eso, ella es como su hermana, nunca la tocaría, siempre se repetía eso, busco otra remera para así pensar en otra cosa, encontró una verde y se la cambio.

- la fiesta de Jake será genial, estoy ansiosa -dijo retomando el tema inicial, dando gritando de emoción- quiero fiesta, quiero bailar, quiero todo

- la de anoche estuvo buena, y no lo pasaste mal luego

- pero quiero mas -dijo con una sonrisa gigante- quiero una fiesta eterna, odio el día, tanta luz, podríamos pasarnos eternamente en una fiesta, seria un sueño ¿no crees?

- no tengo tanto aguante -dijo negando con la cabeza

- estas listo -dijo jane apoyada bajo el dintel de la puerta mirándolos seria- vamos

- pero vamos a comer primero, tengo mucha hambre -dijo alec caminando a la puerta- ¡te peinaste! -dijo sorprendido a su hermana tomando un mechón de pelo

- ja ja -dijo molesta, lo empujo ligeramente- te demoras mas que una mujer

- por lo menos me preocupo, tu sales tal como te levantas

- ¡eso es mentira!

- ya basta niños -interrumpió nessie- los dos están muy guapos y se preocupan por ustedes, y tu -refiriéndose a alec- deja de molestarla

- oh si defiéndela, ¿y yo? eso es favoritismo

- sabes que no -respondió mirándolo, sus palabras les recordó la extraña situación que habían pasado hace unos minutos, los dejo callados.

- ¿y en que vamos? -pregunto jane- es el día libre de nuestro chofer.

- ¿no están tus papás? -pregunto ness, había olvidado que estaban sin auto que los llevara

- pidamos un taxi -propuso alec

- llamare a edward para que nos lleve

- odia llevarnos

- odia llevarte

- pues yo si me ejercito, y se caminar, tu no, "oh edward, moriré si camino" -imitando la voz de jane- "oh jane, te llevare en mis brazos para que no te canses"- imitando la voz de edward se burlo

- para que caminar si tengo un hermano que me adora y lleva a todas partes

- por eso estas gorda

- ¡que estresantes son! ¿Pueden estar por lo menos 10 minutos sin pelear? -volvió a interrumpir nessie

- ella/el empezó -dijeron al mismo tiempo

- llorona

- idiota

- enana

- niñita

- fea

- ¡no soy fea! ¡¡¡Ness!!! -reclamo a ness

- basta, parecen niños pequeños

- ella lo es

- cállate

- lo ves -irguiéndose para darse aires de grandeza- edes una niña pequeña -hablando como bebe soltó una carcajada en la cara de su hermana

- ¡déjala tranquila alec! -retruco ness

- eso merecen por despertarme -les dijo tranquilo

- pues vete a tu cuarto y a tu pestilencia -le dijo su hermana

- ¿ness quieres que me vaya? -se giro a ness, preguntándole con una sonrisa torcida, esas que la dejaban un poco desconcertada

- no -dijo rápidamente- digo, ¡vamos! compórtense, tienen 15 no 5, y llamemos a un taxi, les queda poco para los 16 maduren -tomo su celular para marcar al radio taxi, ya que donde estaban era un barrio completamente residencial y los taxis no llegaban, tras ella los gemelos seguían molestándose entre ellos con gestos y caras, como siempre.

.............

- muévete

- estas gorda, ocupas espacio

- no estoy gorda

- tu no quisiste ir adelante, así que no te quejes

.............

- hueles raro -dijo el de la nada

- no huelo raro

- ¿te bañaste?

- si

- parece que lo hiciste mal

- que-si-me-bañe- dijo golpeándolo con cada palabra

.............

- pe... cof cof... lo de paja cof cof -dijo camuflándolo con repentina tos, jane iba estaba levantando su mano para pegarle cuando nessie los interrumpió

- ¿señor podría parar? -el auto freno- bájate alec -dijo

- ¿que? -dijo el sorprendido

- que te bajes y siéntate a este lado - indicando su ventana- ¡parecen unos niños! -el enfurruñado bajo y volvió a subir junto a ness, ella quedando entre los dos- di algo y yo si te pegare de verdad -dijo con voz mortífera- ya, puede seguir, gracias- dijo dulce al taxista

Llevaban cerca de una hora en un restaurante de comida rápida, pero ellas comían lentamente, 300 palabras salían de su boca por cada bocado, ahora era alec el que iba a su mente tratando de ignorar a sus acompañantes, debía conseguir mas amigos hombres, se sentó al pasillo, para así ver a la gente pasar, le gustaba hacer eso, veía a muchas chicas entrar por la puerta, pelirrojas, rubias, morenas, viva América dijo en sus pensamientos -jake esta terrible, si no estuviera con bella, seria para mi-escucho de la conversación, hablaban de la fiesta de la noche y su anfitrión McCarty, celebraban algo importante, pero no recordaba que, talvez le haya salido otro músculo a esos hermanitos gigantes e idiotas, los payasitos de la clase, no los soportaba, especialmente a Jacob. Viendo a ness y jane que hablaban emocionadas de los físicos de los hombres del colegio, y se observo, no era feo, solo que era flaco, era normal para su edad, no era como los McCarty que tomaban esteroides, nadie podía con 16 años tener ser tan gigante, tampoco era desnutrido, vio sus brazos, talvez debería hacer mas ejercicio, pero ninguna chica se había quejado de su cuerpo,

- alec -lo llamo jane

- ¿que? -respondió aburrido mirando a la gente pasar

- ¿te vas a quedar aquí? -volteo a verlas, ellas estaban de pie esperándolo

- no, ¿vamos al cine? -sin pararse pregunto desde su asiento

- supongo -respondió jane

- pero ya vimos todas las películas -buscando otra cosa que hacer, le gustaba el cine, pero las películas que le quedaban por ver, seguro serian románticas y no quería verlas

- ¿entonces que hacemos genio? -dijo jane sentándose frente a el, los dos miraron a ness para que propusiera algo

- vamos al parque -dijo sin esperar respuesta camino a la calle, los gemelos la siguieron a sus costados

- hace frió -dijo jane

- te haz quejado todo el día - dijo alec

- pero tengo frió, dame tu chaqueta -le dijo tirando su chaqueta

- no -el la miro como si estuviera loca- no quiero tener frió

- pero soy tu hermanita, se caballero -intentando ser dulce

- llórale a otro, y lo soy, con cualquiera, menos tu

- alec... -lo miro su hermana con extraña mirada

Otra hora después el estaba sin chaqueta y su hermana sin frió, estaban en el parque sentados en el pasto

- ¿que hora es? -pregunto nessie acostada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de jane que estaba fumando

- las 5 -le respondió

- queda poco para la noche -dijo con una gran sonrisa

- queda mucho -dijo alec acostado con su cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de nessie, ella jugaba masajeando su cabeza, cogio el papelillo de su hermana y lo fumo.

- shhh -lo silencio

- no me calles -dijo el con los ojos cerrados

- cállate -le repitió risueña, el se levanto apoyándose en sus codos la miro fijo, inclinándose hacia nessie la beso, pero fue un ligero roce separados por Jane

- no hagan eso frente a mi -empujo a alec acostándolo otra vez.

- no seas celosa hermanita también te quiero -extendió un brazo acariciando uno de sus brazos.

- es un asco -dijo ella mirando a otra parte, nessie estaba con los ojos cerrados parecía dormir

- tengo tripi -comento

- tengo yerba -dijo el

- no tienes -respondió ness

- tengo mucha guardada -le dijo

- jane te la robo -menciono al aire

- era secreto -volvió a mirarla alarmada, el solo abrió un ojo viendo a jane- me llamaste fea -como si fuera la razón

- no eres fea -le dijo- solo tu pelo es raro

- de-ja-la -interrumpió ness

- me robo -sus voces se iban apagando, hablaban en susurros

- ¿saben que deberíamos hacer? -con toda la energía que los otros no tenían

- dormir -dijeron a coro

- iba a decir irnos, porque claire viene hacia nosotros, pero si quieren dormir, adelante -dijo mirando por el sendero, caminaba una rubia

- si deberíamos irnos, vamos ness despierta -dijo el levantándose de golpe, tiro de un brazo a su amiga para levantarla- odio no tener auto -dijo observando hacia su alrededor buscando como huir de su ex novia

- ¡alec! -llamo una voz aguda

- hola claire -dijo el cambiando su desesperación por huir por una sonrisa conciliadora, la chica lo tiro de un brazo y lo separo de las otras -¿como estas?

- ¿que como estoy? ¿Que fue lo que paso anoche? -le pregunto

- no se, no me acuerdo -mirando a su hermana, talvez paso algo mas que hayan terminado- ¿porque? -claire vio que miraba a su hermana y lo arrastro mas lejos, donde no podían escuchar lo que decían.

- terminaron ¿cierto? -pregunto jane observando como ella le hablaba rápidamente y el tenia una cara de confusión increíble

- eso dijo -dijo ness apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga, intentando dormir

- que ridícula -dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo- ni es tan guapa, y hace todo ese escándalo

- es linda

- pero... -vio que su hermano la miro rápidamente buscando ayuda, la chica estaba subiendo el tono de voz llegando casi a los gritos- que vergüenza -mirando alrededor, vio que otro grupo de adolescentes miraban divertidos la escena que montaba su hermano y su ex novia-

- el se lo busco, siempre termina mal con sus novias, seguro se monto a otra chica frente a ella -dijo ness intentando justificar la situación, vio como el intentaba explicar algo y al final soltó una carcajada, por la que recibió una feroz cachetada- auch -dijo por empatia

- le pego -dijo jane incrédula con la boca y ojos muy abiertos- oh, eso si que no -dijo caminando decidida hasta la pareja, pero su hermano le indico que no avanzara, dijo algo mas, mirándola fríamente, la "pobre" chica se llevo las manos a la boca y comenzó a llorar, la aparto y volvió con su hermana acariciándose la mejilla

- eres malo -dijo ness- pobre claire, me caía bien -viendo como la chica se fue corriendo

- que duro pega -dijo el moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro

- que duro le pegare -dijo Jane viendo el sendero- ya vera, ¿acaso esta loca? ¿Como se le ocurre pegarte? ¿Te duele mucho? -mirándolo

- no hagas nada -dijo alec- ¿nos vamos señoritas?

* * *

- tienes la mano marcada -dijo riendo jane

- perra -dijo alec, refiriendose a claire

- puedo hacerle una broma por lo menos -pedía a alec

- tus bromas no son simples bromas, son venganzas horribles

- ¿es un si? -pregunto jane ilusionada

- paz amigos -dijo ness bailando por la habitación de jane, a la que habían vuelto después del parque- la venganza es mala

- si te digo que no, lo harás de todos modos

- bailen conmigo -seguía nessie hablando como hippie

- vamos a elegir ropa ness -levantándose y tirándola hacia el vestidor

- no, que aburrido -dijo alec

- tu dices si nos queda bien -el solo se derritió en la cama como respuesta

- prefiero morir -dijo

Las chicas pasaron las siguientes horas arreglándose, usando ropa de jane quien tenia un amplio closet, ser la única hija mujer en la familia tenia sus beneficios, era muy consentida, era linda, aunque su hermano siempre la molestara tratándola de fea y pelo de paja, lo ultimo siempre llegaba a afectarle un poco, pero eran bromas de hermanos, se llevaban muy bien todo el tiempo y se querían mucho, pero por sus comentarios siempre se preocupaba mucho por su cabello, lo traía en melena, siempre se peinaba distinto, era de un hermoso color miel, nunca lo había pintado como otras, le gustaba la belleza natural que tenia, su vida era perfecta, imagínense a la chica rica, con amigos fieles a ella, guapa, inteligente, su familia era buena, la respetaban o temían dependiendo del punto de vista, tenia poder.

vio a nessie que estaba solo en ropa interior probándose mas ropa, no le importaba compartir su ropa con ella, con cualquier otra persona seria distinto, nadie podría acercarse a su vestidor ni tocar sus zapatos, pero ella era distinta, era su mejor amiga, era su hermana, era linda, era inteligente, alegre, solo los que la conocían de verdad podían ver su faceta triste, la que siempre intentaba ocultar con sonrisas siempre dirigidas a ella, sabia que solo era capaz de abrirse y mostrarse como con nadie solo a ella, y eso le encantaba, la hacia sentirse especial, nessie tenia lindos ojos, lindo pelo, linda piel, lindos lab... se regaño a si misma por llegar a ese profundo lugar. Siempre que pensaba en Ness llegaba a un punto que la helaba, la miro nuevamente ahora tenia puesta una falda que mostraba en toda su extensión sus piernas, sintió que se le secaba la boca.

- hará frió esta noche -le dijo

- ¿tu crees? -pregunto mirándose al espejo- quiero usar vestido, tengo uno en casa que compro alice, seria perfecto para la ocasión -dijo sonriendo a su reflejo- ¿crees que le gustara a jake?

- si no lo hace, es gay -dijo riendo

- seria una total perdida -dijo- te queda lindo ese vestido

- ¿tu crees? -pregunto jane, viéndose al espejo, era un vestido verde, hacia destacar sus ojos, la marca de la familia.

- te ves hermosa -respondió ness, jane se sonrojo en el espejo- iré por ese vestido -comenzando a ponerse su ropa

- ¿te acompaño? -pregunto

- no, volveré rápido -dijo mientras salía del vestidor fue hasta la cama donde alec veía televisión- voy a casa, ya vuelvo -se despidió

- si -dijo el distraído

- marmota

- ¿si pelo de paja? -respondió sin dejar de mirar la TV

- dime como me veo

- talvez bien, pero tu pelo arruina todo

- anda, en serio -el volteo a verla unos segundos y volvió a la TV

- bien, pero péinate

- ¿que ves? -pregunto acercándose, para poder ver la televisión

- una película

- tengo hambre ¿quieres comer algo?

- helado

- ok - saliendo de la habitación, estaba en el segundo piso, bajando las escaleras para llegar a la cocina se encontró con su otro hermano- hola edward -le saludo feliz

- hola, que guapa, ¿vas a salir?

- me probaba ropa para la noche

- ¿estas con ness?

- fue a su casa por algo

- ¿vas a la fiesta de Jacob?

- si, ¿iras?

- si -continuo bajando las escaleras- voy a la cocina, ¿cuando llegaran los papás?

- el lunes por la noche ¿quieres algo?

- no, estoy bien

......

Ese espejo, esta muy mal ubicado, intentaba prestarle atención a la televisión, pero ese espejo tenia la culpa, estaba contra la pared y reflejaba el interior del vestidor, su amiga estaba en ropa interior, también estaba su hermana, pero la veía invisible, nessie estaba posando frente al espejo, traía ropa interior negra abajo y amarilla arriba, la había visto muchas veces en ropa interior, pero nunca la había visto desnuda, una vez estaba desnuda arriba, pero estaba de espaldas y cuando lo sintió cerca se cubrió.

La imaginación a veces vuela sin permiso, y ahí estaba el concentrado viéndola como se probaba y quitaba ropa, su amiga, amiga, amiga, amiga, a ella le gusta jake, le gustan todos menos tu, se repetía siempre, debería tenerlo claro ya, pero siempre estaba su "y si...", la besa, se besan, pero un beso muchas veces no significa nada, se volteo viendo al techo, " si fuéramos novios y te cansaras de mi, ¿terminarías así como nada?" las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, siempre recibía indirectas, siempre se frenaban, pero eran instantes, podían seguir con normalidad después, pero esos momentos eran indescriptibles.

-no, volveré rápido -escucho como salía del vestidor, se acomodo rápidamente haciendo como que veía televisión, pasaban una película de una fiesta, no sabia que era- voy a casa, ya vuelvo -se despedía nessie

- si, si -dijo distraído, nota mental: mover ese espejo.

........

Luces, el bullicio de las personas silenciado por la música estruendosa, los rostros no se reconocían solo pasaban a ser sombras danzarinas, un movimiento a otro, bailabas con alguien no sabes quien es, pero eso no te priva de tocarlo y besarlo, se separan unos segundos, buscas un rostro conocido alrededor, no ves nada, sientes los efectos de algo que tomaste correr por ti, quieres gritar, bailar, eres feliz, la persona con la que bailas te llevaba contra una pared, el vestido perfecto para la ocasión es levantado unas manos pasan por debajo avanzando y tocando todo a su camino, levantas una pierna, quieres tocar, quieres que te toquen.

- vamos a otro sitio -dijo la voz, buscaste alrededor algo sin saber que era, asentiste sin decir palabra, caminaron entre muchas personas, vieron unas escaleras y no dudaron en subir, buscaron rápidamente una puerta, estaba ocupado, no te fijaste quien era, solo lo seguía, dos puertas mas, y un cuarto libre al fin, te jalo al interior, cerro la puerta de un golpe, encontraron un mueble te subiste a el y lo tiraste hacia ti, los besos se profundizaban, la ropa caía, las manos no se quedaban quietas, viste algo que parecía una cama, lo empujaste hasta ella, solo te quedaba la ropa interior, querías sentirlo, metiste tus manos por dentro de sus pantalones, sentiste su excitación, la tocaste, arriba y abajo, con cada movimiento el gemía mas, era una danza divertida, el intercambio los sitios y te empujo a la cama quedando recargado sobre ti, se movía, la fricción era exquisita, querías mas, abriste las piernas, el te besaba los pechos, entraban y salían de su boca, tu gritabas de placer, nadie podía escucharlo, la música era demasiado fuerte, te desnudo por completo, y se bajo el pantalón, entro en ti sin preguntar sin ternura, era solo sexo, se movían el uno contra el otro como locos, ¿su nombre? que importaba, de noche nada importa, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, se voltearon ella quedando a horcadas sobre el, el la tomaba por las caderas ayudándola a moverse mas rápido, mas rápido, mas fuerte, iba a explotar, el se vino sin esperarla, ella no se detuvo hasta venirse también, se separaron, no quería parar, quería mas, bajo besando su pecho, lamía su ombligo, el estaba derretido en la cama, llego hasta su hombría, y la tomo segura, quería mas, le gustaba escucharlos gemir, le encantaba sentirlos dentro de ella, cada movimiento cada vibración, lo introdujo a su boca, tenia su sabor, eso la excitaba aun mas, lo lamió como loca, todo por un segundo round, cuando estaba listo ella se volvió a subir a el, sintiéndolo quería mas, siempre mas, que la fiesta no se acabe, la penetraba, estaban en una posición extraña, solo conseguía sentirlo mucho mas dentro de ella, estaba tan excitada que no tardo en venirse otra vez, ahora le toco a el seguir hasta buscar su propio orgasmo, el quedo rendido sobre ella, aun dentro de ella, aun no le veía el rostro, lo aparto, quería bajar a la fiesta, tratando de averiguar quien era pero el quedo boca abajo en la cama solo veía su cabello un color parecido al cobre

- ¿quien eres? -pregunto cómoda, mientras se vestía

- ¿que? -pregunto confundido, estaba tan drogado como ella, se volteo y lo reconoció, era edward

- hola edward, ¿bajaras?

- si -levantándose, tomo su ropa y comenzó a vestirse

- yo estoy lista, bajare, nos vemos -se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

- si, bye -dijo acomodándose su ropa

Vio el pasillo, había una pareja muy concentrada en ellos mismos, siguió y bajo las escaleras se encontró con Jane al pie de ellas

- ¿donde estabas? -le pregunto

- por ahí -dijo con una sonrisa, Jane supo inmediatamente a que se refería, le quito una cerveza que tenia en la mano y se la bebió de una- tenia sed -dijo simplemente- ¿donde estabas tu?

- por ahí -le respondió riendo

- vamos a bailar -dijo arrastrándola, llegaron al centro de la improvisada pista de baile en el salón de la casa, vio a su alrededor, giraba dejándose llevar por la música

- jake a las 3 -le dijo jane al oído, las dos los miraban como un cazador a su presa- ¿quien va?

- piedra papel o tijera -las dos sin apartarlo de su vista, se giraron rápidamente sin perder el tiempo, gano jane

- lo siento -dijo sin sentirlo mucho mientras se acercaba a jake y le hablaba muy cerca.

nessie bufo molesta, miro alrededor, alguien bueno debía estar aquí, vio a ryan, estupido, mike, aun mas estupido, shane, impotente, allen, es gay, al ultimo lo vio suspirando, era muy guapo pero era un desperdicio bailaba con otro chico, era su novio, podría ser un pecado que los guapos sean homosexuales, siguió buscando y vio a alec, estaba bailando muy pegado a una chica que no reconoció, sintió a alguien apoyar su cuerpo en su espalda, giro su rostro y vio a edward en su cuello.

- ¿como estas? -le dijo a su oído, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo

- aburrida -volteándose paso sus brazos por el cuello de él- ¿que tienes de bueno? -le pregunto sugerente, el le mostró una pequeña pastillita con una sonrisa torcida, la puso en su lengua y la atrajo a su boca, se besaron, nada especial, edward era un chico guapo con el que estaba ocasionalmente, no eran amigos, tampoco algo especial, solo uno mas.

A unos metros un chico los observaba, odiaba a su hermano cuando estaba con su amiga, su amiga demonios, se lo volvía repetir, no eran celos, conocía como ninguno como él trataba a las mujeres, y no quería que a ella la tratara igual, se despidió de Brooke, abriéndose paso entre la multitud, tiro de Nessie separándola de Edward, ellos quedaron un poco desconcertados.

- ven conmigo-le dijo a nessie, ella asintió

- esta conmigo -dijo edward molesto

- estaba -le respondió llevándose a ness, la saco al patio- no me gusta que estés con edward

- no hacemos nada malo -dijo ella sonriente, estaba dando vueltas para bailar, pero el la tenia tomada de la mano aun- suéltame papá -lo ultimo lo dijo enojada- tu estabas con esa chica, ¿donde la dejaste? -haciendo que la buscaba continuo- ¿la hiciste llorar?, tu-no-sabes-tratar-a-las-mujeres- dijo golpeándole con un dedo en el pecho por cada palabra

- pues edward tampoco

- el no es nada, solo es... -dejando lo ultimo a la imaginación, Alec la miro sorprendido, no se esperaba eso, sabia que ella estaba con varias personas, pero no con su hermano

- ¿te acuestas con mi hermano? -le dijo con fuerza realmente sorprendido, bajando el rostro para quedar a su altura.

- si, es bueno, ¿como eres tu? -dijo avanzando mas pasando una mano por su nunca para atraerlo, besándolo de improviso, la otra la mantuvo en su pecho, estando sorprendido respondió de manera intensa, pero tan rápido como comenzó él la aparto bruscamente

- vete al diablo -dijo entrando a la casa, nessie se quedo mirando la puerta por donde entro, pero los efectos de las drogas, no le dejaban pensar bien, lo quiso seguir pero una fuerte sensación la hizo vomitar en medio del jardín.


End file.
